inspirational love
by sasukelover2judify
Summary: A chinese student of an ancient clan gets transferred to the US.A new teacher arrives.She gets to know him n trouble comes knocking at her door.wut does the uchiha clan's past have to do with hers?sasukeXoc ocXsasuke ocsasuke sasukeoc Redoing
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: Sorry, but this part doesn't have Sasuke in it yet. But I promise you that there will be in Part 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.(Though I wish I did...)

Part one(1st day).

"Why do I have to transfer to this school anyway.." I sighed as I walked through the quiet school halls of 'Windy Hills High School' with my long dark auburn hair waving side to side. Only a rhythm of chants by the reading students from some of the classes could be heard. It was only 11.05am when I looked at my watch. As I passed by the lockers, smelly old gym socks and molded lunch could be smelt from some of the lockers while the other some could smell of perfume and nail polish. _'I am a Chinese student, who eats, breathes, drinks and lives in China and I have to end up here just for a scholarship. Greaaaaattt..' _I moaned in my thoughts. I looked at the puzzling school map again and sighed. '_Where the heck is class 8-G! Argh!' _After a few twists and turns, I finally found the classroom_. 'No wonder. It's at the back of the 8th grade_ _wing._' the walls here were cracking and the paint were peeling off. Even the lizard was eating whitewash off the wall. I stood outside the classroom and stared at the wooden, splintered door. Inside, I could hear noises. Very LOUD noises. I slowly turned the warm doorknob and pushed the door open. I heard scrambling feet and dragged chairs and tables. When I pushed the door to its end, everybody was seated quietly in their seats. But they were looking at me.

"False alarm!" a kid yelled and everybody went back to screaming and shouting and talking, well, you know the deal. I sat at what seemed like an abandoned seat in front of the teacher's desk.  
"…"

Minutes later, a teacher came in. He had grey hair and had wrinkles all over his old aged face but his auburn eyes sparked with life. I guessed that he must be at least 48 to 53 years old. I got up and had a small talk with the teacher who seemed to be an English teacher because of the way he talks and the books he carried in his bulging briefcase. He nodded a few times and smiled.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we have a new student. Her name is Xiao Ming ('small name' in Chinese). You can just call her Ming. You can have Q's and A's later. Now, we have an English pop quiz." The teacher said.

"But Mr. Drean, you didn't tell us there was gonna be a pop quiz today!" another kid whined.

"That's why it's called 'pop quiz'!" seemingly called Mr. Drean chuckled as he passed the papers around the class.

* * *

'RRRIIIINGGGGG!'

"Okay time's up, time for your break. Shawn, can you please tell me the names of those absent? And take Ming around the school after recess too." Mr. Drean said while opening the register book.

A boy which was a little taller than me nodded and walked up to me. He was pretty cute too!

"You're Xiao Ming right, from China?" Shawn asked as he pushed back his elegant blonde hair with his fingers and walked with me to the cafeteria.

"Um…yeah I am." I muttered as a boy that whizzed past almost crashed into me.

"Hahaha! You don't have to be nervous. It's normal for a newcomer!" Shawn laughed. Later during free period we'll have a Q's and A's session just for you. Okay?" He smiled sweetly at me. That made me blush…

"O-okay… I guess..." I stammered as I took a glance at my wrist watch.12pm.

"Alright! C'mon. I treat ya." Shawn said happily and put his arm around my shoulder in a..er..friendly way. I blushed 10 times redder than a tomato! My gosh! No one has ever done that to me before. At the cafeteria, students were buying food and yaking away. I noticed that the glamorous and cool people sat on one side of the cafeteria and the boring and normal students sat at the other side of the cafeteria. It looked like a feud or something.

"Psst..Shawn. Is it always like that?" I whispered.

"Like what?"

"You know, rich, popular one side and normal, lame on the other?" I arched an eye brow.

"OH! Yeah. It's ALWAYS like that. Normal… isn't it?" He asked.

"Nope. We in China mix like salads! Rich or poor, popular or lame we sit together! But we just don't mix that much." I explained.

Shawn just nodded in an oh-okay way.

'_It isn't normal for me. I'm gonna change all that.'_ I planned in my head.

I chose my food and Shawn paid for me. The popular side looked like there was more space than the other side. So, I turned and walked to the popular end. The students that I walked pass by looked at me in astonishment and surprise.

I took a seat at an empty table and beckoned Shawn to sit with me.

"What? Are you CRAZY!" He hissed as he cautiously sat down, looking left and right.

"Nope. I'm just doing this MY way. That's all." I answered as I sucked orange juice from the straw.

* * *

'RIIINNGGG!'

"Wow… 20 minutes passed like a breeze." I said surprised and gathered the rubbish and dumped them in the trash can nearby and walked back to the class with Shawn. As we entered, I beckoned Shawn over to talk to him for a moment.

"Well, I have only 1 hour to show you around. Then we will have the A's and Q's session like I promised."

"Only 1 hour? We have to hurry!" I quickly said as I grabbed his hand and ran out of the class.

After an hour of showing me where the dorms, the teachers lounge, library, toilets, other classes and ect, ect and explaining to me that as a scholarship transfer student, I will have to sleep in the dorms. We went back to the class to talk to Mr. Drean but instead found another teacher, more rather our headmistress Mrs. Rein talking with Mr. Drean. He looked kinda sad. But he hid it quite well. As Mrs. Rein was about to leave, she noticed me and wished me with a warm smile.  
"Ah, Xiao Ming I presume? Welcome to Windy Hills High. Hope you like it here!" she patted my shoulder and went out the door. Shawn and I took our seats because Mr. Drean had something to say.

"My beloved students; I am now 55 years old. It's time I-I retire. Mrs. Rein said that I am too old to be a teacher now and need to retire." Mr. Drean said sadly.

Gasps started coming out of the students' dry mouths.

"Yes I know this is very sudden. Especially when we have a new student here-" Mr. Drean paused and looked at me. Then he continued,

"But, I am really too old and I need a rest. At least I still have another week to teach you all. After that, a new foreign teacher will replace me; as the teacher of this class and a physics teacher. Mr. Werth will take over my English lessons."

"What! Mr. Werth! No WAY! He's mean!" a kid voiced out from among us. Agreements followed shortly after that.

"I know, I know. But he's the only teacher that is as good as me in English! There's no one else. Anyway, let's have our question and answer session now!" Mr. Drean smiled.

Yeah. 1 week came and went in a blink of an eye; but what about our new teacher? We heard from Mrs. Rein that 'he' is from Japan. Imagine JAPAN! The land of the rising sun! Wow. And he's only 20 years old. I wonder how he looks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto/Sasuke.(Wish did!!!) I only own the ones I created.**

Part 2 (last day, new arrival)

didn't teach us anymore, but he was still around school. We missed him and his classes very dearly, especially the ones that had been with him longer than I have. It was the last day that Mr. Drean will be here with us. I was walking down the busy halls of Windy Hill's High at 8am to my locker which was next to the drinking fountain. Directly next to it.

So to say, my 1st week of school was fantastic! Except that my class; 8-G was the...*ahem*..last class because it was filled with what adults would call 'hooligans' and the students there weren't that good in academics either.

It was pretty noisy in the corridors. Pom-pom girls were checking their makeup and hair, jocks were checking their hair and muscles, nerds were checking their books, and normal people were just talking or hanging out. Then suddenly, some parts of the corridors became quiet. Curious, I tiptoed to see what had happened. A guy was passing though. He had bangs separated to each sides of his face, his black hair spiked up at the back of his head. He looked quite oriental/Asian like me; if I must say so myself. His black eyes and his serious look made him look very mysterious and cool which made almost all the girls around got hypnotized by his looks. He wore a dark blue hoodie; unzipped and he wore a white t-shirt inside; with baggy black denim jeans and a pair of sneakers to match. He walked passed a group of the 'rich and popular' girls which were several lockers behind mine and I swear I could see hearts in their eyes. Their 'leader' was called Misty Angelo; the most popular girl and student in school. So, seeing a 'hot' guy like him, she acted sexy and beautiful when he passed by her. He didn't even flinch or look at her. I simply rolled my eyes and just kept walking. I got to my locker and turned the dial.

I took off my blue cap that I was wearing and stuffed it into my locker and at the same time, my note book fell to the ground and I bent down to pick it up, tucking my hair behind my right ear in the process. The 'magnet-chick' guy passed by and picked it up for me and handed it to me without a smile or saying a word.

"Uh.._. _thanks," I muttered as he walked away. I took my things from my locker and quickly locked it shut.

"Hey you! Yeah the oriental girl! Who said you could steal him from me?" Misty spat in my face. Well, not literally.

"Well 'miss popular', I didn't see your name written all over him. So does it count as stealing? I guess not!" I spat back.

"Why you!!" Misty yelled and gave me a hard slap on my left cheek. A loud smacking sound filled the corridors as the other students watched in horror.

I put my hand on my red cheek and stared at her hard with watery red eyes.

"Do you know who I am?! I'm the most POPULAR girl in the school!! You have no ri-"

"What ever bitch... you're nothing but a blond bimbo," I cut her through and walked to my class. Gasps and sighs, even small 'hurrahs' arose from the crowd. From where I was, I could hear her say,

" What as asshole. That whimp. I bet she doesn't have the guts to face the **_queen_**."

"Humph." I smirked as I arrived outside my class. I wiped my swollen eyes with my sleeve and turned the knob. It was pretty noisy in there. That was normal but the surprising thing was that there were ribbons, balloons, confetti and a big banner hung across the blackboard which wrote "GOOD BYE ! WELCOME NEW TEACHER!"

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me about a surprise party?" I grumbled at Shawn who was standing nearby.

"We didn't want it being today's BIG news!" Shawn joked.

"Oh c'mon!! I'm good at keeping secrets!! Well, sometimes.." I said.

"You see? Even you admitted that YOU weren't good at keeping secrets!" he laughed and pointed at me. Just then the gods had to make him notice my red eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I said as I tried to hide my red cheek. He noticed it.

"What happened?! Who slapped you? Tell me! I'll teach em' a thing or two!" He yelled, looking pissed.

"DON'T!" I yelled back.

"SHHH!! Everyone! They're comin'!" Someone yelled. Everybody kept as quiet as possible.

As the door opened, two kids pulled Mr. Drean in with a blindfold over his eyes.

"hey! What's going on?" He asked with a laugh as Deena Montez, our assistant monitor took off the blindfold.

Everybody shouted, "SURPRISE!!"

Mr. Drean smiled and said with gratefulness in his voice "Thank you very much! This is indeed a surprise!" tears emerged from his eyes as all of us went to hug him. All 24 of us. From the corner of my eye, I saw the guy that 'helped' me pick up my notebook and also got me into trouble with Misty this morning. Mr. Drean wiped his eyes and said, "Students, this is Mr. Yuuda Takashi. He'll be your new class teacher from now on."

Many wows, gasps, and 'what's came from us students of 8-G.

"Just call me Sa-I mean, Takashi..Sensei." Takashi said.

Then, Shawn cut a piece of cake and put it on a paper plate for Mr. Drean. Suddenly, my mobile rang.

"_Teet! Teet! Teet!"_

"Oh! Sorry! That's mine.." I fumbled for my cellphone.

Yes? Uh..I can't. I'm in school. Yes. What? Now? Fine. I'll go now."

"Who was it?" Shawn asked.

"My dad. He's in town. He's coming to see me now." I said with a heavy sigh.

"For what? It's a school time right?" He asked.

I dragged him to a quiet corner and explained quietly.

"I'm my dad's assistant and he's a powerful journalist and he's really strict. He rules most of the top magazines and newspapers around the world..well, secretly. So, by becoming my father's assistant, we became my family's bread and butter. But I need to know different languages to be his assistant. I organize his meetings or interviews with stars, actors, singers, you name it. But I don't know why he wants to see me now.-" I took a quick breath and continued. "-But please don't tell what I've just told you to anyone. Ok? Promise?" I held my pinkie up.

"Swear and cross my heart." Shawn smiled and pinkie swear-ed with me.

I went straight to Mr. Drean but stopped half-way and went to Takashi Sensei instead.

"Um..te-uh Takashi Sensei, my father needs to see me now. Can I be dismissed?" I asked.

He just nodded and watched me run out of the class. I ran to the main hall and made a quick left for the teachers lounge and another quick right pass the auditorium and ran straight for the main doors of the school.

Outside, my father was waiting next to his car.

"Yes father? Do you need anything?" I asked.

He didn't reply but he took out a really old box from his bag and handed it to me. I opened it and inside were 2 rings; black and white in colour. It was my family's emblem, or my ancestor's pride. It's made of a special jade like rock that can sense our spiritual life force or chi in our bodies that react to our emotions. On top of each ring was a shape of a cat carved on it.

During the Jin Dynasty, my ancestors had founded the now called 'mood ring' but the ones in the box are the only original mood rings left. It was once called the 'Yin and Yang feline Rings' because when the Chinese animal zodiac was made a long time ago, my ancestors pitied the cat and made it into the animal zodiac. But it exists only in our family. It's called yin and yang because cats also have a good side and a bad side to them. And, I was born in the year of the cat. I have a cat mark or tattoo on my left shoulder. Under the rings was a folded piece of old paper. I was surprised that it was still in good condition. My father said that it was the power of the rings that kept it that way. I unfolded the paper gently so that it wouldn't tear. It wrote what colour was for what emotion. It wrote:  
_Pink:Shy/love_

_Red:anger/rage_

_Orange:happy_

_Yellow:brave_

_Green:envy_

_Blue:calm_

_Purple:mixed_

_Black:evil_

_Grey:sad/worried _

I put the white ring on my right thumb and the black ring on my left index finger. I confess that it actually looked pretty weird, but heck, I have no where else to put it!

"Xiao Ming. Guard them with your life. Someone may try to steal it." My father advised.

"Yes father," I nodded.

"And one more thing. I need you to be free this weekend. We have an interview with the actors from Twilight." He added.

I couldn't believe my ears. Twilight!! My father and I were going to interview them! Woot!! woot!! In your face Misty! I yelled in happiness and hugged my dad. The rings immediately turned bright orange. I stared at the rings.

"Cool!! It works!!!"

* * *

'RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!'

"Hey, are you free this weekend?" Shawn asked me.

"No. I have things to do." I replied.

"With your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, nice rings." Shawn said while taking a closer look at them.

At that moment, our new teacher came out and looked at us. When he did that, I could feel an emotion or rather a strange feeling coming from him. Suddenly,

"Xiao Ming can you follow me to the auditorium. I have something to discuss with you." Takashi Sensei said monotonously.

"Uh…sure." I shrugged it off, thinking that it was simply nothing.

As we walked to the auditorium, we didn't talk at all. When we arrived, Takashi sensei took a seat and I followed by sitting next to him.

He looked at me and I looked at him. Finally, he broke the 'silence' and asked me,

"Where did you get these rings from?"

It was so straight forward that I didn't know how to react. How did he know about them?! My mind was practically screaming at me.

"Uh…It was a gift from my…uh…father." I answered hesitantly.

"Really…so why is the cat tattoo on your left shoulder look like the ones on the rings?"

"H-how'd you know?!" I backed away from him as if he was inching closer to me. How did he friggin know about my tatoo?!

"Who exactly ARE you?! What do you want with ME?!" I yelled while pulling my shirt to cover my tattoo on my shoulder.

With great speed and agility, he suddenly jumped from where he was sitting and pinned me to the wall, on the floor, while covering my mouth.

**Well, that's it!! hehe clifthanger!! Sorry for taking such a LONG time to do this… I had exams!! Reviews please!! I receive flames and good reviews. Tata!!**

**sasukelover2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those that reviewed!! I love you so much!! And I'm so miserably sorry for the mega late update!! XD **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. Only my own characters and my story plot.**

Part 3 (A terrifying Encounter)

What the?! My brain practically ran a 1 mile dash while juggling 6 bottles of wine!!

"Shhh. Keep quiet. There's someone here." Takashi Sensei whispered.

"Mmmmuumm!" I muffled a yell.

As we sat quietly in the shadows, a pair of dirty feet with long, sharp toe nails landed on where we were previously sitting on the seats. I took a quick glance at my rings and they showed the colour grey. Takashi Sensei put his finger to his lips and beckoned me, indicating me to keep quiet and follow him. I nodded and sneaked down behind him, behind a row of red seats.

Suddenly, Takashi Sensei spat, "Kuso, he found us!"

A shadow jumped and landed in front of us. Takashi pushed me behind him as he stood in some kind of a fighting stance that I've never seen before.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm a teacher and I'm supposed to protect my students who are in danger, ne?" He whispered back.

"What??!" panic engulfed me as the shadow ran towards us with so much speed that I couldn't see him, or it. Or whatever it is.

"Sharingan!" Takashi Sensei yelled and his eyes turned red with 3 black comas on each of his iris.

'Wadda Hell?! What was that?' I was so confused at what was happening at the moment. Actually, he looked kinda cool! XD

Suddenly, Takashi Sensei was jumping, dodging and attacking at an incredible speed that not any normal human was able to do. I just stood there and gaped in awe. Suddenly, the attacker retreated in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the opponent had disappeared and so did my protector. Suddenly, I suddenly felt a soft but firm hit on my neck and knocked out.

My eyes flickered open to find a bright light shining directly into my eyes, making me temporarily blind. I blinked a few times and looked around to find myself on a bench in the bio classroom. My teacher sitting next to me with his usual ebony black eyes. I tried to recall what had happened just now, but nothing popped out. Suddenly, an agonizing migraine invaded my head. I clutched my skull with my hands and squeezed it to somehow try to keep the pain away, but it didn't seem to be working, obviously.

"Oww my head… What happened??" I asked groggily at my sensei who was reading a novel entitled **"Life of a Killer"**

What kind of book is that supposed to be?? I wondered and looked at my sensei for an explanation for my pulsing brain.

"You fell down the stairs and I carried you here." He explained not looking up from his book.

"Uhuh…" I nodded slowly in a right-I-think-I get-it way. It had to be one heck of a fall because my neck hurt as though someone had used a mullet to hit it. Once the pain resided, I slowly picked up my backpack that I noticed was lying next to me on the floor and stood up to leave.

"Well, I gotta go. C'ya sensei." I waved as I headed for the door.

"Hn."

* * *

"Boy am I HUNGRY tonight." I sighed as I rummaged through the fridge of my dorm which had nothing suitable to fill my hungry stomach. This school was specially built for scholarship students from overseas. They still accepted local students though.

"Gawd, this stinks…" I grumbled and took out what seemed to be a can tuna. But when I opened it, I found something sticky, slimy and stinky in it.

"ARRGGHH!!! This SERIOUSLY STINKS!! I can't take it ANYMORE!! I'm going out!" I yelled to myself.

I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the coat hanger as the nights during the beginning of spring were still chilly and put on my sneakers. I grabbed my wallet and then raced down the stairs from the 3rd floor which was where my dorm was, all the way to the ground floor. Once outside the school compound, I headed to the many shops and fast food outlets on the other side of the road. There were so many varieties to choose from that I didn't even know where to go! From the corner of my eye, I saw sensei sitting in a fast food outlet nearby having his dinner. I figured, why don't I join him? Who knows, he might just give me a treat! I jogged into the outlet and ordered a set meal. I made a beeline for his table and sat down opposite him.

He looked up and I gave a toothy grin.

"Oh… It's you again." He greeted back monotonously.

"Hi." I replied sheepishly as I started on my burger.

There was utter silence as he read his book while I ate on.

"Hey, I was wondering…you look kinda young to be 20. How old EXACTLY ARE you?" I asked with an eyebrow arched.

"20." He answered without taking his eyes off the book and feeding himself a couple of french fries.

"I seriously don't believe you. You seriously look WAY TOO YOUNG to be 20!" I debated.

"Seriously,-" he sighed as he put his book down. "-I AM 20."

"Fine, fine…I believe you." I sighed giving up. As an Asian, we're known to have lots of respect for their elders. So, I can't argue with him if he's way older than me. It'll make me look like a stuck up, rebellious kid who does not know how to treat their elders right.

"So,-" he paused and looked at me straight in the eye, "-how old do YOU think I am?" his voice calm and collected. I thought for awhile and answered,

"Um…You look more like…around the age of 17 to 19 to me."

He gave a slight chuckle and smirked.

"What? What did I do now??" I franticly asked as his chuckling reaction was freaking me out.

"Betsuni." He shook his head, with the smirk still on his lips.

I sighed with relief and took my tray of trash to the bin. As I was about to leave the place, sensei called out.

"Hey, you're going back to the dorms right? I'll walk you."

I blushed millions of different shades of red as I gave a slow shy nod.

As the both of us walked out the outlet we saw that the 'green man' was about to turn red, sensei quickly took my hand and dashed across the street; dragging me behind him. Since the road was a one way street, we had to cross the other side of the street…again. Once we arrived outside the school gates, his hand was still holding mine. We noticed this and he quickly released my hand. I swear I could have seen a tint of red on his cheeks. We both walked in together, but with our hands in our pockets. Again, all the way to the dormitory, no words were spoken. When we reached the huge building, I turned around and gave a soft smile and said thanks. He just nodded and watched me walk up the stairs to my dorm. Then he left for his own.

2 weeks passed after that weird day. No more weird meetings with my teacher and apparently no more "falling down the stairs" business. My relationship with Shawn and the rest of the class was getting better. I do have to admit of course, even Misty greets me a couple of times a week now. Life was getting better faster than I had expected. It was already almost a month I've been in US. Kinda fun actually, not to mention getting to interview some really cool vampire posing actors! Weehee!! Since it's lovey-dovey February, things were starting to heat up. Life was getting kind of weird these days too.

* * *

"Ya know what? I've been having this feeling like someone's been watching me for some time now." I said quietly as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat during recess.

"Nahh… I bet it's just your imagination. Besides, what can a little stare do?" Shawn raised his eyebrows as he sucked on his orange juice. My shoulders drooped as I sighed and took my tray to the lunch lady. I walked out of cafeteria and along the corridors. That was it. I've made up my mind to see sensei about this since Mr-Smarty-Pants there didn't believe a single thing I said. While recess was still on, I quickly ran to teacher's lounge and knocked on its door and then went in. As I approached sensei's table, he was correcting a few books and saw his strained expression on his face. I guess teachers have a hard time correcting books too, especially when their writing is as bad as their messed up hair when they get up every morning.

"Um… Sensei? I have a problem."

"What is it…?"

"Uh… I've been having this feeling that someone's been watching me in my dorm every now and then."

"Shouldn't you see a psychologist for that?" He answered tiredly.

"Well, does having a few things missing and a messed up dorm count for not seeing a psychologist?!" I said angrily. I was really pissed off with his I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. It ticks me off!

"Looks like you've got a stalker on your hands." He sighed as he closed the last book and turned to face me.

"Well, can you do something about it then? You ARE my teacher and I am YOUR student you know." I pouted.

"You like to pout, don't you?-" He said smirking. I sent killer glares at him. Then he continued, "I'll look into it. Don't worry, if it's a stalker from outside the school compounds, I'll just report to the police. But, if it's an admirer or another student of the school, you'll have to solve it yourself." I thought for awhile and nodded my head slightly in agreement. Suddenly, the bell rang indicating the end of recess.

"Recess is over. Now get back to class before I report you." A small evil grin appeared on his lips. I glared at him and sprinted out of the room and to my class.

'RRRIIINNNNNGGGG!!'

"Bye Shawn! See you tomorrow!" I waved and walked out of the class and to my locker.

"Man…So much homework!" I grumbled as I slammed my locker and was about to grumpily walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder where my tattoo was. I let out a soft shriek of shock and quickly spun around.

"No worries. It's just me." Sensei said softly and took his hand off.

"You had me scared there! What are you doing here?" I asked calming down.

"You should know since YOU were the one who asked me for help." He answered as we walked out of the hall.

* * *

"Right… Anyway, I have lots of homework to do and by this rate, I'll hafta start early. C'ya later!" I waved and ran away to the dormitory.

As I took a cold shower to refresh my hot, tired body, I made myself think.

What was stalking me? Was it just my imagination? If I wasn't my imagination, why did it have to be me? Many logical and illogical circumstances floated around my throbbing brain causing me to get a headache before my homework even started.

I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of pink and black beach shorts and a orange tank top and settled down to start on my mountain load of homework. Halfway through it, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I peeped through the small looking hole and to my surprise, sensei was at the door. I opened it and stared at him.

"What is it? You DO know I have loads of homework assignments to finish?" I asked irksomely.

"I'm just checking on you. I'll be back in 3 hours time. Ja…" He waved and left, leaving me dumbstruck at the door. Why in the world did I have to be checked up for??

'UGH!! Now chill girl…go get some ice-cream and finish that homework assignment that was due 3 days ago.' I sighed as I mentally assured myself.

Another 2 hours passed in a blink of an eye and I finally got that irritating assignment and the rest of my homework done (to my relief) when I suddenly had that creepy feeling again. All of a sudden, the door bell rang that scared the living daylights out of me.

"Coming, coming! Sheesh can't you wait?" I yelled in irritation as I opened the door without a second thought that led me to my doom.

I screamed. A humanoid thing stood before me. It had pale green-ish skin, messed up dark purple hair and long, sharp fingernails and toenails and I could tell it was a male because of its clothes which were just rags. Well, kinda; and _it _smelled.

It approached me slowly and THAT raised my panic meter.

"W-who ARE YOU?!" I yelled in fear. I swear my face was drained of its color and my voice was definitely gone because my throat was WAY dry.

"Hehehehehe… Me? Well little girl, I'm your worst NIGHTMARE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters nor its plot. Only mine.**

**(A/N: From here on, I'll be using Narrator's POV on several occasions since the amount of characters will be increasing soon. )**

Part 4: Demons and Konoha

"Get away from me you FREAKY PURPLE THING!!" Was I hallucinating? Or was he real? I didn't know anymore! All I know was that there's a freakish purple guy or thing in my dorm scaring the crap outta me. And he was snickering!!

"Were you the one causing the mess in my dorm?" I asked shakily.

"Mess? I just arrived and you're accusing me of a mess in this shabby old place? Hahaha! C'mon, you've got a better reason than that to stall me do ya?? Or I'll hafta eat you!" he answered with an evil grin on his lips. God, help me. Where's a savior when you need one?! I closed my eyes tight and for that moment, my mind went blank as I felt him lift me and placed my body on his bony shoulder. I didn't dare move because I was too freaking damn scared to lift a finger anyway! As he was about to walk out of the dorm with me dangling on his shoulder like a corpse, sensei appeared at the door, panting. I tried to turn my head over and see him but since my butt was facing him I couldn't.

"HELP ME!!" I suddenly yelled from out of the blue with a sudden burst of courage.

"You'll not harm a single hair on her or it's your funeral," Sensei growled harshly as he stood in a fighting stance which seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't recall where I've seen it.

"Oh? Who's she to you? A lover?" he snickered. L-lover?! HECK NO!! I squirmed, wriggled, hit and even kicked to make him let go of me. But it was effortless.

"Just put her down! She only my student, nothing more nothing less." he snarled. I had expected sensei to say that. But for some reason, it stung my heart and I didn't feel contented with his answer. It made my heart feel all rather empty and achy. I suddenly came back to reality and noticed the guy's hand on my legs had loosened. I summoned all my strength and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could and expected, he yelped in pain and dropped me, making me fall for the floor head first behind him. I landed on my hands and used my legs to wrap them around his torso and pulled him to the floor with me. After that, I flipped myself up and ran to sensei's side. Thank God I had Kung Fu and Wu Shu training when I was still back in China or else I'd looked like a fool trying to get away from him. As soon as I was safely by his side, sensei quickly went into action and knocked the fella out with kicks and blows and some awesome combos when he tried to get up and fight. When sensei made sure the guy was totally out cold, he turned to face me and quickly told me to take the important things and stuff them into my backpack. He then grabbed my arm and ran down the stairs.

**Narrator's POV: **

_As the two ran out of Xiao Ming's dorm, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from a shadow in a corner. It then disappeared from the place with a sneer as the two of them ran from the dormitory._

* * *

_**Xiao Ming's POV:**_

"W-wait! Where're we going?!" I asked, quite out of breath. That's when I noticed there was no one around even though it was already 6pm. "Where's everyone?" I asked again, this time in a m/ore demanding tone.

"Time has stopped and we have to get out of here or **they'll **find us." He answered tiredly as he looked around for god knows what.

"What'll find us? And who's 'they'?" I blinked and tilted my head a bit to the side.

"Demons. I ran into several of them an hour after I checked on you." He answered, finally calming down.

"DEMONS?! I thought they were just myth?" I was more like shouting in his face than answering.

"No, apparently they're real. I had to make them beg to let them live in exchange for information.-" He replied with his voice going quiet but there was a hint of disgust in it. "-But, I killed them anyway." He finished with a smirk which creeped me out a whole lot.

"You k-killed them? W-who are you?" I asked trembling and slowly backed away from him. He stared at me and approached me.

"That's not the most important thing to know right now," he said as he extended his hand to take my arm. I hesitated and looked at him and then his hand and at him again and yelled a loud no making anyone within 10 meters able to hear me.

"Tskk… stop being so naïve and do as you're told!" he mumbled impatiently as he rubbed his temple and proceeded to take me with him.

"Oho! So this is where you are! Well, well, well… I guess what you did to my brothers wasn't a very nice act there. Ne _sensei_?" a hoarse voice suddenly came from no where. We looked around and saw a burly, dark skinned demon and his other 'comrades' on the roof of the school and man were they UGLY. Now I was really scared. What if I die? I can't die!! I'm too young to die! Without a second thought I quickly ran to sensei and hid behind him; cowering in fear. He looked at me and looked back up at the demons with an emotionless glare that were full of hate and anger. Suddenly, the leader jumped down from the building and landed in front of sensei and the rest followed suit.

"What do you want," sensei growled.

"We just want the girl, that's all. Nothing more! See here, if you give the girl to me, we'll let you live your pathetic life in peace. Is it a deal?" the demon smirked.

"I'd rather die than give her to you." He snarled back. I thought I felt my heart skipped a beat! Did he say he'd rather die than hand me over to them? Did I hear right? He suddenly turned around and scooped me up and carried me as he ran with super-sonic speed. From a distance, I could hear the demon leader yell for his followers to follow and attack us. As sensei picked up his speed and JUMPED into a tree; I clinged onto his neck tightly and closed my eyes shut. When I peeped one eye open a few seconds later, sensei was squatting on a thick branch while his back leaned against the trunk of the tree with me still in his arms. When I looked at him closely, he had that serious look on his face when his eyes searched below the tree for any signs of the demons. His calm and serious expression made me turn away and blush at the sight of it. When he finally confirmed that the demons were gone; temporarily, he told me to hang on tight as he jumped from the tree and ran again. This time, he headed back to my dorm and I wondered why. When we arrived, he put me down and looked around to see if there was anyone in the room. When the cost was clear, he closed his eyes and seemed to look like he was concentrating on something. Finally, his eyes opened to reveal not its usual black abyss, but they were replaced with red ones which contain 3 comas around its iris.

His hands flew into a series of unseen handsigns and a strange feeling started to fill the room when all of a sudden some air began to form a swirly pattern in front of us. It continued to swirl until it formed some kind of a void and finally when it was big enough for a person to go through it, sensei grabbed my arm and pulled me in after him. When I stepped into the black hole, I felt my body tensing up and cramming all over. Finally when we arrived on the other side of that blasted thing, my body regained its normal state and my weak knees trembled and slumped onto the ground. I took a quick glance around and saw that we were surrounded by a forest of trees.

"Oh… I forgot that people that are new to portals often get 'side effects' after they pass through," sensei smirked a very annoying smirk that made me roared with irritation, "WHY in the world didn't you tell me that before we went through that portal or, whatever it is?!"

"Hn… Well, just to see if you're strong enough to endure the side effects," he replied still smirking as he pulled me to my feet which were apparently still bare.

"Sensei…!" I pouted and stamped my foot in anger but he silenced me with is hand in front of him and smiled a small smile, "Oh… And one more thing, it's not sensei. It's Sasuke." He turned around and started walking ahead of me, "And just so you know?-" he stopped and looked back and spoke with yet another smirk, "-I'm only 16." He continued to walk ahead while leaving me gaping as a response.

"Six-SIXTEEN?! I KNEW IT!! You had to be younger than 20!! You liar!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with sensei; no... Sasuke.

* * *

"So, where are we anyway?" I asked as I walked next to Sasuke while kicking some small pebbles along the way.

"We're in the forest outside of Konoha; the Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire Country." He answered with his hands in his pockets.

"Well that explains the trees… But, how EXACTLY did we come here again?" I asked, obviously not understanding a single statement he said.

"sigh We teleported from your world to this one through the portal we came out of just now. End of story." He explained briefly.

"Oh… I see, but what was the purpose of coming here?"

"You should know that yourself. Those _youkai _or better known, demons were obviously after you. Would you prefer to let them capture you than to follow me here?" there was an abrupt silence as he continued, "I thought so. We're here."

What stood before us was a sight mighty to behold. A gigantic wooden gate with an unfamiliar Japanese letter that was painted in red in the middle, slowly opened up for us to be let in. The whole place looked like a fortress! Inside, there was a small stall which I guessed should be where we check in.

"_Ah… Sasuke. Welcome back. How was the mission?" _the man with a long bandage over his nose asked. But, I didn't understand a single word he said! Obvious because they're Japanese and I'm Chinese. I giggled quietly to myself for my stupidity. Then, Sasuke replied to them in his mother tongue,

"_It was successful mission, except for a few mishaps along the way."_

"_Oh! And who is this young girl? Your 'mission'?" _This time, the guy with his mask covering only his chin asked sarcastically.

"_How sarcastic. Her name's Xiao Ming."_ Sasuke answered boredly as the mask-guy scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke.

"_Alright. You may proceed. Have a nice day!" _the guys waved at us as we left.

I was following Sasuke through the market place when all of a sudden, we heard a girl shout in Japanese,

"_LOOK! Sasuke-kun's back!!" _followed by shouts and squeals of many girls his age.

"Oh no… Not again." He rolled his eyes as his pace quickened and I followed by his side, afraid of being trampled by a crowd of stampeding fangirls behind us. Pretty soon, we were surrounded by the now MASSIVE crowd of girls with hearts in their eyes and some were drooling as well…talk about disgusting. Without a word, Sasuke walked out of the crowd coldly with his hands still deep in his pockets. I simply shrugged at the girls and followed him closely. As I had predicted, the fangirls started to whisper among themselves and finally dispersed. Sasuke then led us to a tall building and went in.

I sat down on one of the chairs as Sasuke went to the receptionist to make an appointment with the _Hokage_ as Sasuke had explained to me earlier. After that, he sat down next to me and closed his eyes and folded his arms. I guess he was thinking really deep thoughts so I didn't bother him and minded my own business and looked around the place. It looked kind of antique-ish yet modern-like. Complicated as it is, I turned my gaze to the girl at the counter. I was really shocked. She was rather young and had odd clothing unlike my own. But the thing that shocked me most was her hair. She had SKY BLUE hair! Her eyes were the same only darker. Suddenly, a girl with short black hair who was carrying a PIG peeped her head from a corner and announced that we were allowed to see the Hokage. As Sasuke got up to follow, I did the same and walked behind him, nervously looking around and wondering who this Hokage was. Why, he had to be really strong to be the leader of this village! When we arrived at his room, I was so DEAD WRONG. Especially about **her **gender! Yes ladies and gentlemen, **he** is actually a **she**! Shocking isn't it? Well, I was. And boy did she have big boobs… Haha! I was actually trying not stare at them but I did occasionally. She looked very young to be Hokage. Talk about being blonde! She was really pretty to be exact. She took a glance at me and then took out something from her drawer which seemed to be a swirly amulet with a blue gem in the middle and gave it to me. I took it and then looked at her and she nodded, indicating that I should wear it now and I did. When I put the necklace on, a weird sensation came over me and I blinked a few times.

"Well? Can you understand us now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I can." I replied in Japanese. Wait. Did he just talk to me in Japanese and I understood it? DID I just reply in JAPANESE too?! That's it… I must be going nuts. I must be-

"Well, now that we understand each other, what's your name girl?" I was cut off from my crazy thoughts and was pulled back to reality by the Hokage's question.

"I-it's Xiao Ming, Hokage-sama." I answered and apparently found it hard to pronounce my name. I was dreadfully shocked that even my eyes went extra large and my mouth gaped.

"Now that you're speaking Japanese, it'll be hard to talk like you used to again. Especially when pronouncing your Chinese name correctly. I suggest that you get a Japanese name for yourself just to be comfortable? And my name is Tsunade by the way." Tsunade-sama suggested. I thought for awhile and a name seemed to have popped out from nowhere in my head.

"What about Kyoumi, Tsunade-sama?" I said softly.

"Kyoumi eh? Hmmm… It sounds nice and sweet. It suits you. Then Kyoumi it is! Welcome to Konoha, Kyoumi."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? I think it's okey though… Send in your thoughts about this chapter by clicking the review button down there! If you do, it will help me make a better chapter next time!**_

_**-Sasukelover2**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own**** Naruto****. If I did, I would be rich by now. But Sasuke's mine though...wakakakaka!! XD**

Part 5: My New Name

As Sasuke and I walked out of the Hokage's office, I wondered if everything that had happened had been real. What if I suddenly woke up to guess that it was only a dream? I didn't want it to end. It was too fun to end anyway! I was walking slowly behind Sasuke when he suddenly spoke up,

"Walk faster and stop daydreaming."

"Not daydreaming! I was thinking deep thoughts." I protested.

"To be precise, you're daydreaming." He smirked as he continued to walk on.

"Urghh… Whatever." I pouted. He had won our little debate and he knew it. He's so annoying.

"Have you kept your ryos properly?" he asked.

**(A/N: I named Konoha money as 'ryo' cause I don't know what they call it there. 1ryo is approximately 100yen1$[let's just say ok?)**

'Yes, sir… you're not my mother you know… Oh, and can we like, buy some shoes? My feet are killing me.' I sighed as I glanced at my dirty, bare feet, "Oh! And clothes too."

"Tsunade-sama didn't give you that much money. She only gave you 2000ryos Kyoumi… that makes 20$. And a decent pair of ninja shoes cost around 1000ryos-1500ryos (10$-15$). Don't even mention clothes. Tsunade-sama will send you more money tomorrow." Sasuke sighed and leaned on a tree, "Go buy them if you want. The shops are just there. Don't blame me if you run out of cash. Meet me here in half an hour."

"Fine…" I grumbled as I walked to the market square. There were stares all around me. I think it was because I wasn't wearing any shoes and my clothes were weird to them. As I walked into a shoe shop, I asked if there were any shoes that fit me. A guy around his 30's supposedly the owner of the shop took out a foot measuring contraption and asked me to put my foot there. After that, he took the few pairs of shoes that fitted my size and I chose a black pair of ninja shoes. There were also some with heels but it wasn't my style anyway. I gave the guy the money and put on the shoes. Man did they feel good! I happily walked out of the store and counted the remaining money.

'Hmm…800ryos left… Ah, I know!' I skipped to a small doriyaki stall nearby and bought 6 peanut butter doriyakis for 200ryos, 3 for me and 3 for Sasuke. I was getting hungry anyway. Now I'm left with 600ryos. I kept walking with the doriyakis in a paper bag and came across a bookstore. I went in and what a sight greeted me. There were so many books that I could take 30 years reading them! As I was looking at an area of dusty books, a book caught my eye at the very last shelf at the back of the shop. Its title was _"Traditional mastery cooking of Konoha"_ by Keisuke Wakamata. I flipped open the first few pages and saw a very mouth watering picture of a bowl of dumpling soup with different stuff inside. I turned another few pages over and saw another picture of a delicious pudding dessert. I quickly turned the book around and what I saw shocked the living daylights out of me! The price for the book was 65000ryos which was equivalent to 65$! I gave a dejected sigh as I placed the book back on its shelf and went out of the shop. I slowly walked back to the tree where Sasuke had asked me to wait after my so called, 'shopping'. As I approached the tall, shady tree, I saw Sasuke lying on the grass with his hand over his eyes. I inched closer to him and saw him napping soundly. Aww, he looked so cute when he sleeps! I bent down and sat next to him and looked at his sleeping face. After a few minutes, I finally got bored. I turned my gaze to the puffy clouds in the sky and thought out loud, "Wonder if my world and this shared the same sky?"

"Of course they do, in a way."

"Huh? Oh… you're awake. Want some?" I offered Sasuke some doriyakis I had bought earlier. He gave a slight nod and took the brown bag and started chewing on one. There had been one nagging question stuck in my head since I got here and without much thought, I asked him.

"Hey, Sasuke? Why did you bring me here?"

"That's a secret only the strong should know."

"OH!! So you're calling me a weakling now huh?!" I glared at him in a cheeky manner.

"It wasn't me who said "weak" did I?" Sasuke replied with a smug on his face.

"Why you! Argh! Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. Hey! Where are we going?" I had suddenly realized that Sasuke had brought me somewhere else while we were arguing.

"We're going to my house." He said quietly.

"Oookkk… I see. Where exactly is it?"

"Here," He pointed to a triple level apartment. There were 5 apartments next to each other and his block was at the corner, allowing a balcony. We then walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and his apartment was the 1st one. Sasuke unlocked the wooden door and went in. I went in after him and as I took off my shoes and placed them on the racks. I glanced around at the place. It was well furnished and it looked homey. I proceeded to explore more of his apartment and found out that he had 2 bedrooms, 1 was being used by him and the other was made into a store room, 1 toilet/bathroom, an open kitchen and a rectangular balcony facing west. That's where the sun sets. And the two rooms face east; that's where the sun rises. Nice eh? He even had a television set and a bookshelf. It was simple and nice. Sasuke was at the kitchen cooking up something for us to eat for dinner.

"So uh… where do I sleep?" I asked hastily.

"You can sleep in my room. Just don't touch anything."

I went in and stared at the messy state the room was in. How does he live under all this?!

"Do you have anything that fits me?" I yelled from his room. There was silence for about several seconds and Sasuke answered back,

"You can wear my old clothes. They're in the cupboard. Take the blue ones not the black." I looked at the clock on the wall above the bed (facing the window) and it showed the time 7pm. I grabbed a white towel from the cupboard and a blue high collar t-shirt and went straight to the bathroom which was in between the two rooms It connected them of course, making them accessible through the bathroom.

"Don't come in. I'm taking a shower." I warned Sasuke before closing the room door and took off my clothes. When I was taking the shower, I found the water so cooling that I decided to wash my long black dirty hair as well. After 15 minutes, I came out fully refreshed and dripping wet and quickly dried myself and got dressed, but I had to wear my mini pink and black beach shorts and undies again. At least it was better than wearing some other guy's underwear.(yucks…) I draped the towel on my head to let it absorb the water in my hair and went out of his room and let myself plop lazily on his couch.

"Finally you're done. Give me the towel."

"Why?"

"Because it's mine and I need to use it. And, don't you have anything else _decent_ to wear?"

I looked at the clothes that I was wearing and stared back at him. What's wrong with my clothes? The shorts were well, short and the t-shirt made me look like I didn't wear any pants. Well, sort of. But my shorts were still quite visible.

"Whatever. Give it back to me after you're done with it. I need to dry my hair."

I threw the half damp towel to him and without a word, he walked into his room and closed the door with a soft click.

"Damn… my hair's still dripping wet. Hold on-"

I turned around and smelt something good coming from the dining table. I got up from the couch and trotted to the table and lifted the cover protecting the food from dust and dirt and on the table were 2 bowls of rice, 2 bowls of soup and some dishes.

"And he made these in 15 minutes?? Wow, I'm impressed!" I gave a slight whistle and placed the cover back over the food. After 10 minutes of waiting, Sasuke finally emerged from his room with a black t-shirt and a pair of long pants. He was drying his hair with the towel I gave him earlier.

He looked at me and threw me the really damp towel.

"Uh… No thanks. It dried when I was waiting for you." I made a face and took the wet towel and hung it on the cloth line at the balcony. After that, we both sat at the table and said our thanks.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey, this tastes really good! I didn't know you could cook that well!" I said surprised.

"What would you do if you lived on your own for more than 7 years? And besides, I won't be cooking. You'll be." He answered as he chewed quietly on a piece of meat.

"Whatever. I don't mind." I said with a small smirk. Sasuke didn't answer. He had realized that he lost our little 'arugment'. I continued eating my meal with a triumphant smile on my face. After dinner, Sasuke made me do the dishes.

"Why?!"

"I have my reasons."

Grumbling, I set to work as Sasuke slouched on the couch with the T.V remote in one hand and a can of chilled orange juice in the other.

After the last plate was washed, I dried my hands and went over to Sasuke and grabbed the can from his hand and gulped down what was left. He didn't say anything but I could tell that he was annoyed and angry with me for doing that. I quickly threw the can away and went to the balcony. Outside, the air was breezy and cool. I looked up at the sky and saw the most stars I have ever seen in my entire life time.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"WHOA!! Don't do that!" I shrieked with shock. After calming down I looked at the stars again and answeres, "They are pretty. I used to watch the stars with my grandpa. After he passed away in a… uh unusual way, I just lost interest. How come I don't see any of your relatives around?"

There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke answered. But his answer was in a very sad and depressing tone.

"They all… died, a long time ago when I was 8."

"Oh… But, sorry if I ask you this but, why?"

Sasuke rested his elbows on the rail of the balcony and enlaced his fingers and talked as he looked at the Konoha citizens walking around on the street.

"My brother Itachi, he killed them. He murdered my whole family, my whole clan. I was the only one left. He didn't kill me like the rest because he wanted me to kill him. He said I was weak. He wanted me to obtain power just like he did; by murdering everybody. He started with his best friend, then, he killed my relatives and finally, my parents, in front of me."

He sounded angry and frustrated yet, miserable and sad but… his voice was firm and calm in a way as if he was used to it. I wanted to comfort him but I hesitated. What if he gave a sudden outburst? I was afraid. But my inner senses told me to do so anyway. I placed my hand gently on his bent back and patted softly.

"I'm really, really sorry about your family's death and, everything."

He turned his head to face me and said, "Arigatou, Kyoumi. I've gone through this a lot of times. But thanks anyway." He said softly as he regained his posture and went back into the apartment, my eyes following him as he did so. I gave a huge sigh as I went in after him. When I was inside, Sasuke was carrying a warm looking blanket and a pillow from the store room to the couch.

"Ano, why are you sleeping on the couch? Aren't you sleeping in your room?"

"No, you are." He answered back as he switched the channel on the television.

"Oh I forgot. There's only one bed."

"Oh, you noticed." He said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes and said good night to him and went into his room to sleep.

"Don't lock the door. Just incase if there's an emergency, it'll be easier to handle it." Sasuke said as he turned to face me from the couch.

"How do I know you won't come into the room and rape me in the middle of the night??"

"Who in their right mind would [i]think[/i] of raping you?" He smirked as he turned his attention back to the television screen. I sent killer glares at him and entered his junkyard room.

I plopped onto his bed with my face buried in his pillow. I laid there for awhile and breathed in his scent. It smelt of shampoo, his body scent and detergent. I got off the bed and went to open the window opposite the bed. I looked out and admired the bright magnificent moon under its moonlight and felt the gentle breezy playing around. I got back into the bed and snuggled under its covers and instantly fell asleep.

_Narrator's POV:_

_As Kyoumi slept soundly in his room, Sasuke kept thinking. Why was he ordered to bring her here? The only reason why he didn't tell her why she was here was because he didn't even know the reason himself. And then, another question popped into his head. Why was she different from the other girls? He stared at the ceiling as his mind lingered on the question on another few more seconds. He cringed his forehead and he placed his fingers on it. All that thinking had made him thirsty. He got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. After finishing his drink and washing his glass, he walked back to the couch. He stopped in front of his room and stood there like a statue. He was wondering if Kyoumi was really asleep. Without thinking, he opened the door to be greeted by a gentle breeze making the curtains dance. He approached his bed where Kyoumi was snuggled under the blanket like a shrimp, trying to get all the warmth she could get from it. He shook his head a little and whispered, "baka," as he closed the window slightly. He turned around to face the sleeping Kyoumi and noticed she was snoring quietly. He smirked to himself and gazed at her and pushed a lock of hair away from her moonlit face and got up to leave._

* * *

_Kyoumi's POV:_

_Next Morning_

"Yawnn… Ohayo, Sasuke." I greeted as I stretched.

"Ohayo." Sasuke greeted back quietly as he flipped an egg in a frying pan. "Eggs?"

"Sure. I'm starving." I groaned as I slumped onto the nearest chair. As Sasuke turned around while holding the frying pan, I blinked a few times and rubbed them hard. I couldn't believe my big saucer shaped eyes! He, Sasuke, was wearing an APRON!

"S-Sasuke…? A-are you, pfft! Wearing an... apron?! Wahahahahahaha!!!" I laughed and banged the wooden surface of the table with my fist while holding my stomach. Sasuke looked embarrassed and mad at my actions. Well, I can't blame him though. He was wearing a blue apron with a kitty on it.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke! I can't help, pfft… laughing!" I laughed again.

"Urusaii." He mumbled with a twitch at the corner of his eye and placed a plate of omelet with cheese in front of me.

"Arigato gozaimasta! Itadakimasu!" I cut a big piece of omelet and stuffed it into my mouth. "Mmm… Ureshii!!" I beamed at him. After I finished, I took the plate to the sink.

"Hurry up and get dressed. And for god's sake, take a shower before you do so." Sasuke said irritated as he pushed me into his room. I quickly undressed and took a quick shower which lasted not more than 7 minutes. Of course, I had to wear the same clothes that I wore yesterday, except Sasuke's old shirt. I took another one from the cupboard and put it on. This time, it felt a bit bigger. Then, while rummaging through it again, I found a pair of black pants and put them on. Then I proceeded to look for something to tie my hair. I scanned the study table next to the window and spotted a parcel string. I grinned and used it to tie my hair into a high pony tail and tugged at the string to make sure it was tight. I checked myself at the toilet mirror and went out of Sasuke's room. He was waiting outside with his arms crossed across his chest. He seemed to be holding a bag in his left hand.

"Took you long enough, here's the rest of the money from Tsunade-sama." he muttered as he shoved the bag into my hands and went into the room.

"Geez… can't he even be patient for at least several minutes?" I mumbled and went to watch T.V while waiting for him to finish showering.

10 minutes later

Sasuke stepped out of his room and closed the door with a soft click. I looked up at him and saw a totally different person. He was wearing a blue high collar shirt and black pants with the bandages wrapped from above the ankles to the mid of his thigh (just imagine Itachi's clothes before he turned evil, except his shirt. It's still the same as Sasuke's old one). And there, on his forehead was a blue bandana with a metal plate with a sign engraved onto its surface.

"What are you staring at…?" Sasuke asked with an eye twitched.

"Betsuni… Let's go or I'll start to get sick from staying in here too long."

"How ironic. Let's go." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he went out of the front door with me tailing behind him like a little lost puppy.

_**Once again, please leave a review…**_

_**-Sasukelover2**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Once again… I do not own Naruto. Only my OC..**

Part 6: Friends

I walked next to Sasuke, following his pace as I went.

"Ano…" I voiced out all of a sudden as I pursed my lips.

"Nani?"

"Can… can I call you nii-chan?"

**(A/N: Nii-chan is a pet name I gave for Sasuke! Nii means older brother)**

"…Whatever. Just don't make it sound too childish," Sasuke answered in a firm voice as his hands dug deeper into his pockets.

"Alright! Anyway, where are we going now?" I asked as I tilted my head to look at him.

"We're going to meet with my teammates."

"I see… Where are we gonna meet them?"

"Ichiraku Ramen. Can you please not ask so many questions? My head is starting to ache." He answered, annoyed. I immediately kept quiet. I didn't want to bother my savior and _nii-chan_. As we continued to walk, I gave several unnoticeable glances at him to check on his mood for any sudden mood swings.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in front of a noodle shop which bore the name _Ichiraku Ramen_ in Japanese. I pushed away the cloth flaps and went in and sat on a seat next to Sasuke. A few minutes later, 4 other people came in. They consist of a man with grey gravity defying hair wearing a mask covering half of his face that only his right eye showed for his hitai-ate covered his left eye. A pale skinned boy came in suit after the man. He was about Sasuke's age with short black hair and a face that almost resembled Sasuke's; a pink-haired girl who's about my height and with a wide forehead who also looked about Sasuke's age and lastly a boy also about Sasuke's age and blond hair spiked up all over his head and a grin going from ear to ear.

"Meet my teammates Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke introduced.

"Uh, hi…" I waved.

"Why, Sasuke! You didn't tell us you were bringing someone along… and a girl too!" Kakashi-sensei asked surprised and chuckled.

"Yeah, who's she?" Naruto asked, curiously looking at me at all angles.

"She's Kyoumi. Mind your own business." Sasuke answered monotonuesly.

"Aww c'mon Sasuke, we've been buddies since…since I've met you! Won't you even tell your best friend?" Naruto pleaded.

"Stop talking crap." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Humph. If you won't tell me, then fine. I'll ask her myself." Naruto stuck out his tongue as he sat next to me and tried to start up a conversation. Sakura frowned because I was sitting next to Sasuke who was sitting on the first stool at the counter. So Sakura sat next to Naruto and joined in the conversation which was a fruitless attempt. Sai sat next to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei sat next to him.

"Ohayo Teuchi." Kakashi greeted to the man behind the counter.

**(A/N: Teuchi is the man's real name. I checked it up on Wikipedia.)**

"Ohayo Kakashi! Alrightie! What'll you guys have?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll have gyuniku ramen (beef ramen) please!" Naruto ordered with a hand raised up enthusiastically as he passed the menu to Sakura.

"I'll have niwatori ramen (chicken ramen) please." Sakura ordered and proceeded to punch Naruto on the head for being too loud.

"Kama boko ramen (fish paste ramen)." Sai said quietly as he passed the menu to Kakashi-sensei who declined the offer but gave it back to Teuchi.

"Ok, what about you two?" he asked.

"We already ate." I answered. The man just smile and nodded.

"Ayame! You heard the orders. We've got hungry customers here!"

As Naruto chatted with me and Sakura, Sasuke just stared into space while Kakashi read an orange book which caught my attention.

"Ano ne Naruto-chan, what is Kakashi-sensei reading?" I asked curiously as I tugged his black and orange sleeve.

"HO! You shouldn't know what he's reading! It's a perverted book written by Jiraya, a.k.a ero-sannin (perverted sannin)." Naruto whispered and my face cringed into a disgusted face.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Teuchi placed the 4 bowls of delicious smelling and steaming looking ramen in front of his customers.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey Naruto, can I try some? It smells good…" I looked pleadingly at him.

"Haha! Of course you can! This is the one and only best place to eat ramen. Here, have some!" Naruto grinned as he handed me his chopsticks.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Itadakimasu!" I slurped a few strands of ramen and sipped some of its soup and was quick to proclaim it to be the best bowl of noodles I had ever tasted. As we all chatted and ate (some of us), I noticed Sasuke to be rather distant during our whole entire meeting. I wondered why?

"Ne, nii-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Um… why are you so quiet? Are you bored or something?" I asked with a worried expression on my face.

Sasuke, taken aback by random my question kept quiet and continued to daydream, or at least I think he was. Then suddenly, Naruto burst out,

"_Nii-chan_?! I didn't know you had a SISTER!"

"Moron, she just wants to call me that way you oaf." Sasuke spat at Naruto. I found that rather harsh, but I kept silent.

"So, you're calling him your brother?" Sakura asked softly.

"In a way, yeah. He kind of saved me from a 'messy' incident a few days ago, so I practically owe him my life." I shrugged and smiled at Sakura and she smiled back.

After the three of the group finished their meal and paid their tabs, Sasuke left me with Team 7 and left for the 5th Hokage's office for he was summoned by a "poofing ninja". I called him that because he came in a poof and went in a poof. **(A/N: lol…)**

"Ano ne, Sakura, why… is Sasuke so distant from all of you? I mean, you all are his friends right?" I asked. Sakura sighed and answered with a sad tone,

"He _was_ before he went to Orochimaru 3 years ago. After 2 and 1/2 years of being with that snake freak, Sasuke killed him. When Naruto and I heard about this, we quickly went to find him and managed to persuade him back to Konohagure."

"But-but, it's already been a year! Hasn't he even tried to get back with you guys?"

"Well, not exactly… After all what he's been through, I don't think it'll be that easy for him. He's been living a solitary life since after he left Konoha so I guess he's quite cold to the people around him nowadays." Sakura ended her explanation with yet another miserable sigh.

"Oh… I see…" I frowned as I looked at the blue sky with patches of white clouds accompanied by thoughts about my lonely nii-chan.

As the five of us walked down the busy road of the market square (Kakashi, Sai and Naruto are still there, mind you), we looked at the different things that were sold. Suddenly a group of angry looking girls came towards my direction and stared at me hard in the face. Then one of them asked,

"Why are you wearing Sasuke-kun's t-shirt?"

"I-uh-I…" I couldn't answer the fangirl's question because I'll only end up watching Sasuke being chased by fangirls and me being pummeled to bits.

"Don't bother her or you'll have to answer to me." Sakura growled as she stood defensively in front of me. The girl that asked me her question abruptly took a step backwards. The rest of the fangirl mob followed suit and dispersed.

"What-what was all that about?!?" I gaped in shock.

"You see, Sasuke here, is kind of a… what you call 'celebrity' in Konohagure with the girls. Thanks to his handsome looks and his cold and mysterious personality, _all_ the girls in this village swoon over him well, including me…" Sakura blushed as she gave a slight chuckle and tucked some of her short pink hair behind her ear.

"Haha! I never knew he was such a person here! Why, from where I come from, he was quite a celebrity too!" I giggled.

"Yeah, speaking about that, where _do_ you come from?" Sakura asked as she inspected a souvenir at a makeshift stall.

"I'm…that is kind of a hard question to answer, Sakura…You see…" I was trying my best not to sound weird but all of a sudden, somebody called my name.

"Kyoumi!" And it was Sasuke. Whew! Saved by an errand.

"Oh, gomen ne Sakura. I gotta go. Catch ya' later!" I waved and ran towards Sasuke that was standing with a hand on his hip a few meters away. 'Yeah?'

"C'mon. We're going to see the Hokage."

* * *

"When are we leaving nii-chan?" I asked as I lay on my belly, on the bed.

"We go tonight when it's not so obvious to the village folk." Sasuke replied as he rummaged through the cabinets for extra first aids.

"Well, I was just wondering. Why do we have to hide portal-traveling from other people?"

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Kyoumi You'll be attending the ninja academy next week. But first, you'll be heading back to your world to collect all your belongings and come back here. Understood? You'll be escorted by Sasuke." Tsunade-sama said._

_"I__ get the going-back part, but…What Ninja Academy?" I asked, completely clueless._

"_Why? She's already under my protection. Why does she need to go to the academy?" Sasuke stared as he crossed his arms over his chest, demanding an explanation._

"_Well, as long as she's staying here, she still needs to know about our history and a little bit of the basic jutsus to defend herself in case she's attacked and you're not around to protect her. Get it?" Tsunade-sama explained as she looked through a stack of reports from other ninjas._

_"__Fine… But only the basics." Sasuke replied monotonously._

_"__Oh, and Sasuke, make sure she gets back in one piece and with as little injuries as possible." Tsunade-sama advised before we went out. Sasuke merely nodded and closed the door._

"-I mean, isn't it a public thing?" I questioned as I got off the bed and looked out the window.

"Who said anything about portal-traveling as a public thing?" Sasuke said as he shut the cabinet door and turned to face me. "-listen here. There are only a few people that can use portals. Them, including me are the Hokage, maybe my brother and some of the demons."

"Did-did you say d-demons?" I quivered as the thought of demons invaded my brain.

"That's how they got to your world in the first place. Somehow, demons had started to appear a few months ago. Slowly, their population increased and some even started to survive on human flesh. So far, we've found a couple of types of demons. There're the human looking ones; they're harmless, and then there're the ones that eat humans. They're dangerous. They seem to spread only around Kuma no Kuni (Bear Country). But, they may travel to find food if they're out of stock. Other than that, we'll be fine." Sasuke assured as he went out of his room, leaving me to ponder at the window. Demons weren't exactly on my mind right now, but more of what I'll learn at the academy the following week.

Pretty soon, it was already 8pm and we were eating the meal I cooked. There was silence throughout the whole meal when all of a sudden, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said softly as I got up to answer the noisy thing. "Moshi moshi?"

_"Ah, hai. May I speak with Sasuke please?"_

"Um, may I know who's on the line?"

_"__It's Hatake Kakashi."_

"Oh! It's you Kakashi-sensei. Hold on. I'll get him. Nii-chan, it's Kakashi-sensei." I called over to Sasuke and gave him the receiver and went back to my dinner.

"Yes…?" Sasuke started. I paid no attention to their conversation but I could pretty well hear what they were saying, or rather what Sasuke was saying.

"I'm busy tonight. Can't we do this tomorrow? ……… Alright, but I'll go after my mission……Hai." Sasuke gave a small sigh as he put the receiver back on the phone and went back to his seat.

There was an urge to ask what Kakashi-sensei asked him to do, but by the look on his face, I didn't dare ask. After our quiet dinner, I took a shower and wore what I wore the night before (Eww-ness). After that, Sasuke took his shower. At 11pm sharp, we left the apartment and headed for the forest. Sasuke then opened the black portal with the help of his Sharingan and we went through. The effects weren't as bad as the last time but I still felt a little nauseating and dizzy. At my dorm back at the school, I quickly took all my clothes, toiletries, some important documents, a few recipe books and other things that you could think of. But the most important things were my family photo, my MP3 Player(with TONS of songs), my manual camera (the old type), roles of film, my cell phone (no idea if it worked in Konoha. Just took it anyway), and my bible and cross necklace. Yep, I'm Christian Chinese. After rechecking everything, we went back to Konoha. Sasuke helped me with the massive amount of luggage and dumped them in his room. At that time, I was already feeling very exhausted and wiped out because going through the portal and carrying all my stuff took away all my energy. With every little ounce of energy I had left, I dropped onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

_Narrative:_

_As Kyoumi slept on, Sasuke left his apartment quietly and went to meet Kakashi at the Konoha gates for their A-ranked mission. Naruto and Sai were there too. _

'Alright. Everything understood?' Kakashi looked at his team and they nodded. 'Let's go.'

* * *

I woke up with a big yawn and stretched. I glanced at the alarm clock which showed the time 9am. I got out of bed, searched for my toothbrush and toothpaste which were lost in some of the overloaded baggage on the floor. Finally, after much patience, I found them and started to brush my teeth and then wash my face. After that, I got dressed into a pair of orange tiki hot pants and a blue baby-t. Then, I brushed my hair and tied it into a high pony tail.

As I went out of the room and headed to the kitchen, I had expected Sasuke to be already finishing breakfast, but instead, I saw him sleeping soundly on the sofa. He looked too cute to even blink and I HAD to take a photo of him sleeping with my old camera. After doing so, I quietly put my camera back into one of my bags and proceeded to make some breakfast for myself. All the time I was eating, I watched Sasuke sleep and occasionally giggled when he tossed and turned due to the uncomfortable way he was sleeping on the couch. After breakfast at around 9.30am, life just got boring. I decided to do a little shopping of my own. So, I changed into a pair of brown Bermuda pants and left a note for Sasuke saying I would be going shopping for groceries and also buy him breakfast/lunch. After that, I took his keys and locked the door on my way out.

At the Konoha market square, I went on a shopping spree, buying anything that looked nice to be cooked. After shopping, I ended up buying around 2 paper bags full of raw ingredients. As I juggled the two bags of food, I was deciding on what to buy for Sasuke's lunch since it was already noon. I decided to buy some curry soup noodles for him and fried rice for me. When I got back, Sasuke was still sleeping. I shook my head at what a heavy sleeper he was. At around 12.30, he woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head." I smiled as I served him his curry soup noodles.

"Hn…" Sasuke took the chopsticks and started eating, and boy did he eat fast! I stared wide eyed at him whilst he ate. In about a blink of an eye, he was done and I was only eating half of my meal.

"Whoa, hold your horses, tiger! You'll choke if you eat so fast." I advised.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he took his bowl and chopsticks to the sink to wash them.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I called to him as I continued to eat my food at a humane pace.

"What?"

"I was wondering, how many other ninja friends do you have besides Naruto and the others?"

"Quite a number. Why?"

"I was thinking of meeting them" I smiled as I looked up from my meal to look at him.

* * *

** –Sasukelover2**


End file.
